


Stay a little longer

by itsnotlove



Series: I adore you [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Egor is too tall and Akabayashi let's him get away with murder (mostly literally), Established Relationship, M/M, Pants, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: Akabayashi shouldn't work so often.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demon_Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Hades/gifts), [Jeffersontick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jeffersontick).



With both his hands neatly tucked behind his head, Egor watched with amusement as Akabayashi rifled through the bedroom. As Akabayashi managed to keep a calm facade most of the time, the clothes flying through the air were almost as surprising to Egor as they were comical. Socks, underpants, shirts, and singlets were tossed into the air as the yakuza searched for his own clothes, mumbling under his breath as he tore through the small room. 

 

They couldn’t have been too far away.  Akabayashi had distinct memories of when they’d been peeled from his body, and had even seen them folded neatly beside the bed before he’d fallen asleep.  It was only now, in the cool light of the morning, that they seem to have disappeared. 

 

“You shouldn’t leave today.” Egor licked his lips after he spoke, his eyes travelling languidly over the expanse of Akabayashi’s exposed back. “It’s Sunday.”

 

“Not everyone gets the weekends off.” Akabayashi replied quickly, his frustration mixing with his tiredness. “You see my pants?”

 

“You look better without them.”

 

Chuckling to himself, Akabayashi dropped to his knees and poked his head beneath the bed.  He wouldn’t have chosen a bed that was this elevated himself, but he couldn’t deny that it made searching the room easier. He spied a bundled up amount of cloth in the centre, and reached a hand in so he could grab it. “Gotcha!”

 

Atop the bed, Egor shook his head as Akabayashi pulled the pants out from underneath.  He turned in time to watch his boyfriend rise to his feet, the pants clutched tightly in his hands as if he were certain they’d be taken from him.

 

“You’re going without underwear?”

 

“‘S not like anyone will notice.”

 

“They might...”

 

“Heh.” Without any shame, Akabayashi opened the waist of the pants and stepped inside them quickly. He pulled the waist up to his hips, only to find that the crotch was still hanging around his knees. “Eh?”

 

“Oh ho...”

 

“...” Determined to dress himself, Akabayashi paid no mind to his suddenly too-large pants and pulled them up as far as he could. They settled somewhere under his armpits and he pinched the seams together with his fingers, then looked down at himself with a concerned expression. “I’ve shrunk.”

 

“Hmm...” Egor rolled onto his side and reached out a hand, then grasped the loose material hanging by Akabayashi’s hips. He tugged at it, forcing Akabayashi to stumble closer to the bed, and looked his boyfriend up and down carefully. “You do seem short.”

 

“Everyone seems short to a giant like you.” Akabayashi laughed. “I’m never going to find my pants, am I?”

 

“You might, if you ask for help.” Egor tugged at him again, this time forcefully enough to drag Akabayashi back onto the bed. “I can check the higher places for you.”

 

Akabayashi chuckled again as he readjusted himself, settling in Egor’s lap so that he could stare down at him properly. “You’re a real smooth bastard.”

 

“Stay home today. It’s Sunday.”

 

“That’s all I’ve gotta do to get my pants back?”

 

“I never said I took them.” Egors hands gripped Akabayashi’s hips tightly, forcing him to stay in place as he moved his own hips against him. “But if I were to speak hypothetically, then yes.”

 

“I guess I’ve got no choice then.” Akabayashi wriggled a little in Egor’s lap, then paused as if he’d just thought of something. “I thought you said I looked better without pants.”

 

“You do.”

 

“With how excited you are, you could’ve fooled me.”

 

“That’s true...” A devilish sort of smirk warped Egor’s expression, sending a slight chill running down Akabayashi’s spine. “But you’ve always looked good when you’re trying to get into mine. And now that you’ve been successful, I think we both deserve a reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> (for more pants shenanigans, please check out this adorable dotarocchi fic ([ **link here!**](http://dotaccino.tumblr.com/post/152825907812/what-if-rocchi-stole-all-of-kadotas-pants)) by [dotacinno](http://www.dotaccino.tumblr.com) (sORRY I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT YOUR AO3 PSEUD IS, I'M REALLY BAD AT REMEMBERING THESE THINGS). It's super cute and just sd;g;hdgs)


End file.
